My Little Goku: El Septimo Elemento
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Esto ocurre despues de la destruccion del planeta Vegeta. ¿Que habria pasado si...? En lugar de que Goku (Kakarotto) llegará a la Tierra, ¿es enviado a otra dimension? Su cuerpo cambio por el de un poni con alas y un cuerno, pero todavia con su cola de mono, y es criado por una familia de unicornios.


_**Hola Amigos!, ya que mi brazo se recuperó, Me inspiré en esta historia cuando escribía el capitulo de mi otra historia (ya se que me estoy tardando, pero no se angustien n_n), se me vino a la mente otra y de nuevo se tratará de Goku (Se que suena repetitivo, ¿pero que les puedo decir?) y también habrá ciertos cambios tanto de historia como los personajes, los ponis de MLP serán antropormoficos, diseño del usuario de deviantART: "sepherd0821" por lo que no habrá tanta diferencia de cuerpos**_

_**PD: No se angustien, tambien haré de un villano de DBZ :D**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, ¡EMPEZEMOS!**_

* * *

**My Little Goku**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Un Nuevo Hogar**

En medio del espacio exterior alrededor del planeta Vegeta se encontraba Bardock a punto de enfrentarse a Freezer por ser responsable de la traición sobre sus amigos Saiyajin

"¡¿POR QUE NOS ATACAS FREEZER?!" - Preguntó furioso - "¡NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJIN HEMOS SIDO LEALES Y HEMOS SEGUIDO A TUS ORDENES!, ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE!" - volvió a preguntar Bardock.

-"Ja..." - Se burlo un ser de piel agua-marina y con pelo verde con una armadura - "... Pero que tonto eres" - dijo Zarbon

"Ustedes los Saiyajin solo han sido utilizados" - Dijo otro ser de piel rosada, gordo y también llevaba una armadura, Dodoria. Bardock se quedó en shock al escuchar eso.

"Quiero que los Saiyajin desaparezcan..." - Dijo el ultimo ser, pero este estaba sentado en su trono, tenia una armadura morada con rasgos de piel blanco, rosa y purpura y tenia dos cuernos puntiagudos en su cabeza, era conocido como el emperador Freezer - "... Junto con el planeta Vegeta" - dijo alzando su dedo

"Hahahaha... Esta Será... Una opurtunidad para cambiar... El destino del planeta Vegeta... y tambien cambiar mi destino... el destino de Kakarotto... y obviamente... ¡TAMBIEN TU MISERABLE DESTINO! - luego empezó a reunir energia en su mano - ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN! - y luego disparó su ataque hacia Freezer.

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Freezer rió y luego su bola de energia empezaba hacerse mucho más grande, el ataque de Bardock se deshico ante el ataque de Freezer

"¡¿QUE HIZÓ!?" - preguntó Bardock sorprendido

"HAHAHAHAHA" - y sin más espera Freezer lanzó su Bola de energia hacia el planeta Vegeta

"¡SEÑOR FREEZER!" - dijieron los soldados de Freezer.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - gritó Bardock y cuando el ataque de Freezer empezaba a llegar al planeta Vegeta, Bardock decia sus ultimas palabras - "Ka... ka... ro... tto" - empezó a tener una vision de su hijo enfrente de Freezer (Viendolo en su 1º Forma, por que claramente nunca lo ha visto en su Forma Final) - Bardock sonrió al ver eso - "¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Gritó por ultima vez Bardock.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en la Espacio**

Un bebé llamado Goku (Kakarotto) estaba viajando en una nave espacial alejandose del planeta, pero algo sucedío, cuando el planeta Vegeta explotó la nave perdío su curso y se dirijío a un especie de hoyo negro.

* * *

**Equestria**

Una pareja de unicornios estaban celebrando su 1º Aniversario de casados, estaban en un parque afueras de la ciudad de Canterlot

"¿No crees que es hermoso esto?" - preguntó un unicornio de piel azul claro, su crin y cola es de color azul oscuro, ojos de un tono amarillo, su Cutie Mark representa dos lunas. Llevaba una camisa de color negro, pantalones blancos y zapatos cafes. Su nombre era Night Light

"Si lo es cariño, ya ha pasado un año desde que fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, pero... ¿Sabes lo que seria mejor? - preguntó su esposa, ella tenia la piel gris, con crin y cola de color de color violeta y blanco, ojos de color celeste, su Cutie Mark representa tres estrellas de color violeta, Llevaba un vestido de color morado y tacones de color negro. Su nombre era Twilight Velvet.

"¿y que es Corazón?" - preguntó curioso

"Un hijo" - respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas cuando el cielo se puso negro. En ese momento algo brillante caia del cielo, aprecia ser una especie meteorito que iba a gran velocidad, el extraño meteorito cayó en el bosque un poco lejos de donde estaban

"¿Que fue eso?" - Preguntó sorprendida T. Velvet **(****_Así le voy a poner para que no se confundan_****)**

"No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos ver para saber si alguien no salio lastimado" - sugirió Night **(****_También le pondré _****_así_)**

Luego ambos corrieron en dirección hacia donde cayó el meteorito

* * *

**Unos minutos ****después**

Ambos llegaron en donde había caído el meteoro, vieron un cráter inmenso, poco a poco se acercaban, pero para su sorpresa no era un meteoro sino una especie de esfera blanca con una ventana roja en medio, estaban a unos centímetros de la extraña cosa, hasta que su puerta se abrió, T. Velvet se puso detrás de su marido mientras que Night Light empezaba a cargar su cuerno. Pensaban que una especie de invasor saldría de ahi, pero en lugar de eso escucharon el llanto de un ¿Bebé?. Para aclarar sus dudas decidieron ver el interior y para su sorpresa vieron a un bebé llorando, tenia la piel clara, pelo negro puntiagudo que apuntaba a todas direcciones, y tambien con un cuerno y un par de alas, y otro detalle es que tenia una cola de mono, dejando a ambos unicornios confundidos.

"¿Un Bebé?" - preguntaba todavía confusa T. Velvet

"Y no solo eso, es un Alicornio" - continuo Night, la única Alicornio que conocían era su gobernante la Princesa Celestia, pero jamás habían visto a uno que tuviera cola de mono - "¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer con el?" - preguntó Night

T. Velvet estuvo pensando por unos momentos, luego se acercó al bebé y lo cargo con sus manos - "Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con el, no podemos dejarlo aquí solo, además, queríamos un hijo ¿verdad?" - preguntó mientras tocaba la nariz del bebé

Night Light lo estaba pensando y sabia que su esposa tenía razón - "Es verdad Cariño, ¿y como lo vamos a llamar?"

Ella estuvo pensando en varios nombres, pero fue interrumpida cuando su esposo la llamó - "¡Mira! Aquí dice algo" - luego T. Velvet se acercó junto a el, había un pequeña placa de oro en el extraño objeto - _"Mi nombre es Goku"_

"Al parecer ya tenia nombre" - comentó Night. T. Velvet alzó a Goku al aire mientras que el reía de felicidad - "Bien, a partir de ahora te llamarás: "Goku Sparkle" - dijo todavía feliz mientras que Goku seguía riendo y por ultimo le dio un abrazo

Night Light también estaba feliz por su nuevo hijo y también se incluyó en el abrazo, luego volvió su mirada hacia el objeto esférico - "Y creo que también deberíamos llevarnos esto, si lo dejamos aquí, llamará la atención de muchos ponis"

T. Velvet asintió, metieron a Goku en su misma nave, mientras que ambos unicornios usaban su magia para moverlo hacia su casa.

**Este será otro inicio para Goku y su nueva Familia.**

**FIN**

* * *

_**Bien amigos, este fue la primera parte de mi nueva historia espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**Decidí todavía dejarle el mismo nombre por que no se me ocurría otro XD**_

_**Además en términos de historia de MLP esto seria antes de que Shining Armor naciera, por lo que el luego tendrá un Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Por Siempre (HMMSPS)**_

_**Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen un Review :)**_


End file.
